transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Rescuing Marissa
Planetoid Brandt Welded together from large chunks of space rocks long ago, the planetoid Brandt is the largest body within the Midoran Asteroid Field. This site has seen numerous races come and go ever since its long-forgotten creators mysteriously vanished from this sector of the galaxy. Several Decepticon installations serve as landmarks for this bumpy, uneven looking construct. A few Seekers and Sweeps, now bearing the markings of the newly unified Decepticon Aerospace group, are charged with maintaining order. The administrative staff has been outsourced to enterprising Skuxxoids with a talent for "sentient resources." Every so often, spaceworthy Decepticons fly out to capture another asteroid from the field. Once they real it in, slave-miners are dispatched to weld it onto Brandt for harvesting. Contents: Snapdragon Jayson Redfield Rodimus Prime Ramjet Meanwhile.. in space! "It's shake n' bake! And I helped!" Bil-Dor offers a grime-caked smile to Corporal Aziz before lowering his head to succumb to a frown. His rusty shoulders heave in a sigh before he turns back to his work, hands tightening around the shaft of a pick-ax. "Workin' in a coal-mine, workin' down-down-down stinks! I want my MTV!" he whines as he hefts the axe above his handlebar'd head. He gives a great swing and brings the blade down into a pile of space-rock, breaking off a chunk. Corporal Aziz lets out a groan within the confines of his helmet. "Why did we have to be paired with Junkions!? This is a terrible fate. If only I had listened to my mother and become a podiatrist instead of an Earth Defense Command test-pilot!" "Enough chatter!" Pit Lord Skragg hisses past his lipless mouth. The Skuxxoid reaches for his belt, grasping the slim handle of his plasma whip. Pulling it off, his taloned thumb reaches for the ignition switch. As he lashes it out at the ground where Corporal Aziz stands, a shiny pink energy-tendril extends out and strikes the ground, scoring a dent into the rock. Here on Sector 2-B of Decepticon Slave Mining Operations on planetoid Brandt, life is miserable. Beyond the barracks and before the gathering facility, a lone light shines on a collection of workers beside a great pile of spacerock.The EDC captives have been placed here with a small complement of Junkion workers. Their chassises are wearing down from a long period of time detached from their home-planet, away from fresh scrap to rejuvenate themselves with. They are becoming weaker and weaker, and as word around the slave barracks has been, their new human bunkmates may be here to replace them once the Decepticons execute them all. To work in space, the humans have been given rudimentary pressure suits with expanded air-tanks. From the slapped-on, jerry-rigged appearance of duct-tape on some of these suits -- it looks like the Decepticons have left the humans to figure out maintenence of their equipment on their own! Parts spin, components shift and Astrotrain's body grows in size until he is an enormous space shuttle. Combat: Galvatron sets his defense level to Fearless. James Bailey drops Exo-Jet Apollo . Noah Wolfe drops Exo-Armor Warthog . Jayson Redfield drops Exo-Armor Pegasus . Unlike Corporal Aziz, Marissa Faireborn has been trying her best to get along with the Junkions captured here along with the EDC personnel. For the first few days her mind was on nothing but escape, but as the weeks passed her resistance dulled and survival took priority. Covered with dirt, ragged hair, and sporting bruises from working in this hellhole, Marissa has her own energo-pickaxe up on her shoulder. It's tough to see her expression due to the pressure suit. Being in her late 40's, she isn't as useful to the Decepticons as the Junkions are, but being small has its advantages in this terrain. She winces as Skragg cracks the whip near Aziz. "Just hang in there," she says for the thousandth time. "The Junks are our best chance out of here." Exo-Jet Apollo Jet coasts ahead with minute burts of maneuvering jets. It bathes the asteroid field with passive sensors, intense enough so that people will detect someone is scanning the area, but probably not who (or from where exactly). Inside, James peers at displays showing various sensor data, trying to identify contacts and points of interest and beam information back to his allies as he gradually leads the way towards Marissa's location. In a chorus of shifting and spinning parts, Astrotrain's body spins and lifts up into his large robot mode. "Just set it and forget it!" coughs Gr8-Shot as he confides to Marissa. "This offer has expired. We're tired! Game over, man! Game over!" Rodimus Prime co-pilots the Autobot shuttle Inisignificant, wondering absently who the heck named it so he could make sure they never name a shuttle again. The other pilot, Ace, is mostly here to take over should Rodimus himself need to act. The vessel lags behind the space-exo, and as Rodimus notes the information feed from the Apollo, he glances back. "Getting data reports from Bailey. Someone hop on sensors to keep an eye on that and verify what we've got." Skragg isn't the only one with a whip today, because Astrotrain is actually on guard-duty right now! How did he get this shift? Is it punishment for something he did beforehand? Did he lose a bet? Well actually...the triplechanger rather enjoys this sort of thing. *WHI-CRACK!* sounds out the bark of a much larger whip as the Decepticon cracks it over the heads of the assorted tiny (to him anyway) slaves, "YAR HAR!" Yes, he's wearing an eyepatch over one optic, and is sporting a very oversized pirate hat and a ridiculously overstuffed mockup of a parrot sitting on one shoulder, "Work faster you little fleshbags, or I'll cut ya up and feed you to the fishes!!" "...what fishes?" One of the other Decepticon overseers asks. "You know, the fishes!" "In space." "Yes!" "Like the space parrots?" "I don't..." "And since when do space pirates wear hats like that?" "YOU SHUT UP!" Bil-Dor nods solemnly in agreement with his commander. "Like Space Robinson Carusoe, we're as primitive as can be!" He says as he lifts his pick-axe. "How do we show up to a gunfight with butter-knives?" Nosecone is in the shuttle with Ridimus. He hops onto sensors when the request is made. "I hope this goes well," he says, "Perhaps I'll be needed to drill a tunnel to help get our heroine out?" Marissa Faireborn has heard this from Gr8-Shot more times than she can count, and while she used to confidentally reply that it was only a matter of time before a rescue squad roared in, or that the guards made a slip that enabled a full scale prisoner riot, but after a while more and more of her started to agree with Gr8. She holds her tongue and swings the pickaxe again. As Astrotrain and another Decepticon start arguing with each other, she looks up at them with a glimmer of hope that they'll start a brawl amongst each other. Come on, Astrotrain you worthless fat slob, deck that guy. Issue one of your stupid Decepticon challenges, she silently urges. Exo-Armor Pegasus is prepped and ready to go. Incidentally, Jayson himself is also wondering who named the shuttle, but at the moment that's irrelevant. Right now the armor is standing at the back of the shuttle, waiting to be sent into action, although the pilot is a little anxious about the whole mission. From Exo-Armor Warthog , Noah Wolfe sits in his warthog wearing a hard suit, something troopers usually reserved for field missions outside of an armor. He's ready go outside if needed, but he won't want to. Set in the back of the autobot shuttle, he wrings his hands and waits for any news from in front of the shuttle. Noah keeps his breathing regular and is trying not to get nervous, but this is kind of an important mission. It had been weeks since Snapdragon had slept well. He tossed and turned for hours on end down in his NCC Quarters, trying to find the right position to slumber. But he couldn't. His mind was filled with memories of an encounter at Ramstein Air Force base back in the terran territory called Germany on Earth. The night he faced Ultra Magnus and rather than destroy his body, he attacked his principles. He told Ultra Magnus that dying for a human was pointless. Magnus replied that all humans were worth saving, but Snapdragon, of course, did not believe. And so he has come. This human, this apparently random and meaningless creature called...Marissa...which Ultra Magnus was willing to DIE to save...Snapdragon had to see her in the flesh. His mind could not comprehend why Magnus would forfeit himself for the female, and so he had to see her in person. There had to be -something- about her worth dying for...and the Horrorcon would find out what it was. For now he merely lurks about near the other Decepticon guards, biding his time. Astrotrain was indeed arguing with a seeker. You know, one of those nameless types that are doomed to explode at the end of an oversized gun someday that belongs to someone with a last name of 'Prime' or maybe 'Magnus'. The triplechanger however, focuses back on the workers, and cracks his whip a second time over their collective heads. He may have noticed some of them stopping to watch the bickering match, "Oi! You scurvy seadogs had your alotted thirty seconds of rest time, now you be picking up the slack or I'm gonna bury you in the sand up to yer necks or reasonable alternative body part and let the tide come in!" "The tide?" "Yeah, you know...like the ocean." "The ocean." "Yeah." "In space." "I...YOU SHUT UP!" Team Good Exo-Jet Apollo Jet creeps it's way around one last chunk of space-rock. When it emerges, it gets it's first clean scan of the site. <> James notes over radio transmissions back to the others. <> James hesitates, checking his readings. <> Noah Wolfe has encrypted this channel. Or possibly '-tron', Astrotrain. That one might even be the most common. Marissa watches as the Seeker and Astrotrain argue, but Astrotrain returns his attention on the prisoners and cracks the whip. She instinctively ducks, and her hopes are again dashed. "I'd give real money for Astrotrain to shut up right around now," she mutters to herself and the Junkions near her. She swings the pickaxe over her shoulder again, but she's getting slower and weaker. Working in this environment for such an extended period of time is having its toll on her. Marissa is unaware of Snapdragon's interest in her, and from afar she doesn't look much different than the other human prisoners with her. Private Noah Wolfe says, "Oy, heads up folks. Created a short range network in the area. My armor is the hub. Frequency code is 'Bust'...as in busting out of prison." Rodimus Prime sighs and glances towards the overhead. He mutters, "When you're a hammer, everyting looks like a nail. When you're a drill tank..." He hands over controls to Ace and heads towards the exit, preparing to hit the ground running as soon as they can get down. "All right. If they've got Junkions, we'll want to get those guys out of here, too, so watch the stray shots, people." Beyond Gr8-Shot and Bil-Dor, there is about four more Junkions inhabiting the barracks. Conversely, there are far more EDC-captives crowding around on the inside. About nineteen, down from the initial twenty that were captured. Whatever happened to that one has yet to be unclear. Maybe the Skuxxoids got bored of their rations and decided to boil someone up! With space-potatoes in a lovely stew. Or maybe the captured soldier befell a space accident. "Do you remember that cafe? In Robo-Paris 13? With that coffee? And that waiter?" Gr8-Shot asks rhetorically. Bil-Dor gasps as he drops his pick-axe to the ground. Throwing his hand against his chest, he shouts out along with his Commander, "JEAN LUC!!" "Picard, of the U.S.S. Enterprise." Gr8-Shot then whispers to Marissa. "Help us, Obi-Wan Fairenobi. You're our only hope." Nosecone also gets up. "Well, it's too bad the rest of my teammates aren't here. Oh well, I guess we'll manage." He follows Rodimus. Stray shots was Strafe and Scattershot's department. Jayson cracks his knuckles and then directs the armor to approach Rodimus. "As long as we get everyone outta there, I'm happy." Astrotrain is finally into his argument for the moment, satisfied that the prisoners are all back to work, "There could be water in space!" he growls out at the seeker, waving a hand for good measure. "Yeah, it's called ice." "Pft, ice. Next thing you're gonna tell me is it turns into clouds and floats away. That's stupid." "You're stupid." "Don't you call me stupid, stupid!" "Oh yeah! What're you gonna do abou..." The triplechanger hasn't got a good history with seekers. This is no exception right now, as said seeker learns something that many in the past have learned the hard way. For one, yes, as much as they hate to admit it...Astrotrain probably -is- bigger, stronger and faster than most of them. And for two? He has a short temper, oh so genuinely displayed right now as he deposits a balled up fist into the other Decepticon's mouth, the two toppling over as they bounce down the hillside, fists flying and the clanking of metal ringing out. "Try and talk with my knuckles in your mouth!" "I'm gonna gnaw your ankles off!" "You don't even have teeth!" "Don't you question my...I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Mercifully, the two vanish off the edge of a rise a moment later, falling into a distant ravine. From Exo-Armor Warthog , Noah Wolfe sits in his warthog wearing a hard suit, something troopers usually reserved for field missions outside of an armor. Tapping some commands, he brings up a sloppy but sufficient network and sits back, waiting for anything else the bots and EDC needs. Team Bad Pit-Lord Skragg merely shakes his helmeted head as Astrotrain disappears. "He wasss sssso fat," he hisses. Suddenly, in the Remote 2-B Branch of Decepticon Mining Operations Office, an alarm goes off! Warning klaxons go off in and red lights strobe around. "WARNING. ENEMIES SPOTTED. WARNING. ENEMIES SPOTTED." The occasional Sweep has detected the encroaching Autobot party with its on-board radar. It is effective. At detecting. Astrotrain vanishes -- and where he stood, suddenly, Galvatron lands. Having arrived just in time to not see the triplechanger fly over the ledge with the seeker, the Decepticon warlord looks around in a huff, expectantly -- and then at the prisoners. "The extra guards I ordered for the /human germs/ -- nowhere to be seen!" he cries, analyzing the situation through the lens of his madness and coming to a conclusion that naturally must be unreproachable truth. "WHY AM I /SURROUNDED BY WITLESS INCOMPETENTS/?!" Then, the alarm goes off, and Galvatron thrashes his arms around like a wild beast. "BWWWAAAAHHH! DO YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN MY WORD IS DISOBEYED?!" <> Snapdragon calls to his fellow Decepticon over the short range radio. <> The Horrorcon takes an unsteady step forward, but his magnetic gravity inducers keep him easily grounded. The Headmaster was not built for space flight, nor did he have much interest in it. Space was infinite, and utterly silent, which Snapdragon could appreciate. Being able to slumber forever unmolested would be like a dream come true, but the sheer -nothingness- of it was disconcerting. Horrorcons were designed for messes and filth, and in space there was precious little clutter. Snapdragons thrusters boost him in Astrotrains direction, though he quickly discovers the Decepticon he was speaking at has now engaged in fisticuffs with a Seeker. Unsurprising. Still, he continues. <> Over the short range broadcast radio Snapdragon speaks the next part extremely loudly, hoping to interject his voice into the heads of all those present, Skuxxoids, Decepticon and slaves alike. <> Of course, then the warning klaxons go off and the entire situation changes remarkably. Hrn. Time was now of the essence. Marissa would have to be found with all due haste. Monstereo says, "http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66aqcOsnP2E" Pit-Lord Skragg stares with wide, reptillian eyes at the raging Decepticon warlord. Holding his scaly hands in the air, he lowers his head as he explains. "A thoussssand apologiessss Lord Galvatron! We have only ssssso few quatloossss sssent to ussss by your adminisssstration! We had to redusssse the guard patrolssss ssssso our energon cossssts would not be sssso great!" "Eh?" Scorpicon, the Decepticon with a laser turret on his head, stares at Snapdragon. "Oh. You're the guy with a human in his head, aren't you? Frakin' /weird/! Um. Can't tell them apart. Maybe you should go ask the slaves yourself!" "Have no fear, Galvatron!" someone who is very patriotic says, accompanied by what sounds like a band playing. It seems to be a rough approximation of "Stars and Stripes Forever." Soon the band comes into view--seems to be a gaggle of motley alien slaves from another cell block, various musical instruments and even an American flag cruelly tied to their bodies with barbed wire. At their lead is none other than Americon! "I have brought ENTERTAINMENT, my Lord!" Americon cries triumphantly. "That is even better than security!" Team Good! Marissa Faireborn hesitates as Gr8-Shot quotes Star Wars at her. "Just... just keep looking for our opening, Gr8-Shot. Keep it together. You're doing, er, great." That sounded better in her mind. When Astrotrain finally decks the Seeker, Marissa looks up. "H-hey, Decepticons, your buddy's getting the s--- kicked out of him!" She urges the othres to go help either one. But before that plan can be put into action, /Galvatron/ has arrived and an alarm klaxon has gone off. Enemies spotted? Her heart skips a beat as she exchanges looks with her fellow prisoners. The energo-pickaxe in her hands is just a mining tool, but right now it's starting to feel more like a weapon. But with Galvatron here, she has a bad feeling about then. Then someone mentions her name. Wait, what? She looks around, having only heard part of what Snapdragon said. Rodimus Prime listens at a radio report. "Oh, great, sounds like they're onto us," he mutters. He turns to gesture towards Ace. "Land it! Now!" He's got no problem with just leaping out into the camp, but there are exo tanks (and drill tanks) on board to be concerned with. As soon as the shuttle touches down, he dives forward into vehicle mode and speeds towards the camp. As he nears, he spots something /else/ unnerving - Galvatron. "What, are you /bored/ Galvatron? I would have thought standing around crackin' the whip over a handfull of humans something you could delegate!" Rodimus Prime transforms into his Winnebago mode. Gr8-Shot beams from Marissa's approval. Literally. The light above his head has just switched on, albeit dimly. Energon rations for slaves being pathetic and all. "Second Lieutenant Gr8-Shot of the Fifth Regimental Colonel Sanders's Kentucky Fried Space Legion at your service, mum! Have gun, will travel!" Yet that causes Bil-Dor to turn his head, "No gun means no fun!" He points at Gr8-Shot's pick-axe, which is definitely not a gun by any means. Exo-Jet Apollo Jet sends a few more quick transmissions, then activates it's main engines, blasting ahead for the prisoner's position. It weaves and rolls every few seconds, hoping to prevent a targetting lock, all the while trying to keep track of the many moving targets in the area. Nosecone gets ready for battle, pulling his X-ray laser out. "Looks like it's goona get bumpy," he says. He sees all the slaves as he steps out and shakes his head. "Someone really needs to issue some right-to-nap laws around here." From Exo-Armor Warthog , Noah Wolfe half considers popping his hatch and making a run for the transports stationed on the tarmac. But then he considers being shot a bad thing and pulls his armor out of the landing hatch smoothly. It shutters slightly as it hits the ground, but quickly pulls back, and forward turning to zip in the direction of the transports parked on the ground. Exo-Armor Pegasus dashes out after Rodimus, its thrusters activating and allowing it to make a beeline toward the prisoners. It follows the Apollo now, transforming to jet mode as it does so in order to catch up. It mimics the other jet's movements, the pilot hoping to prevent making himself a target. 'Cons can't hit what they can't aim at! Exo-Armor Pegasus transforms into its Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet mode. Team Bad! Planetoid Brandt Welded together from large chunks of space rocks long ago, the planetoid Brandt is the largest body within the Midoran Asteroid Field. This site has seen numerous races come and go ever since its long-forgotten creators mysteriously vanished from this sector of the galaxy. Several Decepticon installations serve as landmarks for this bumpy, uneven looking construct. A few Seekers and Sweeps, now bearing the markings of the newly unified Decepticon Aerospace group, are charged with maintaining order. The administrative staff has been outsourced to enterprising Skuxxoids with a talent for "sentient resources." Every so often, spaceworthy Decepticons fly out to capture another asteroid from the field. Once they real it in, slave-miners are dispatched to weld it onto Brandt for harvesting. Contents: Patriotic Cassette Code-BLDR Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet Nosecone Exo-Armor Warthog Tank Exo-Jet Apollo Jet Galvatron Astrotrain Snapdragon Winnebago Ramjet Snapdragon stares back at the laser-headed Scorpicon, then casts a worried look towards Galvatron and the newly appeared Americon. When last the Horrorcon encountered Americon, the lord of the Decepticons had ordered that he kill Snapdragon. Yet now the Headmaster could hardly be bothered with such things; living under the despotic rule of Galvatron required that his servants be willing to accept the occasional attempts on their lives. <> "GRAH!" Galvatron cries out, a deeply choked sound, like a digital gurgle, being the only true expression of his rage when /Rodimus Prime/ shows up. "YOU MOCK ME NOW, PRIME -- BUT PERHAPS I WAS NOT DAWDLING AT ALL -- PERHAPS THIS WAS MY MASTER PLAN ALL ALONG!" Galvatron hustles past Americon and scoops up two prisoners -- in one hand, the tuba player, in the other, a fife accompanist. "SEE HOW YOU FARE AGAINST /THIS/ WEAPON, PRIME!" Galvatron then throws the humans at Rodimus' hood. Combat: Galvatron strikes Winnebago with his Grab attack! Scorpicon stares blankly at Snapdragon. "Oka--- oh no it's Rodimus Prime!" He catches notice of this by turning his laser cannon in Rodimus's direction first. Then he turns his head in Rodimus Prime's direction. This is very freaky. "I REGRET NOTHING!" the Tuba-Player shouts as Galvatron hurls him at Rodimus Prime. Conversely.. "I REGRET EVERYTHING!" the Fife accompanist wails. "CHOOSING MUSICIAN AS MY SECONDARY SPECIALTY WAS A TERRIBLE IDEAAAAAAAAAA!" Well, the prisoners might have looked human. The animators might have miscolored them in the previous scene. Nevertheless, Americon leads his procession of prisoners in front of the Autobots, perhaps knowingly, perhaps not, and the little tape continues to pump his baton, heedless of the fact that he's missing two members of his band. The "band" is quite loud, gaudy, and horrific to look at, and it may be somewhat annoying for the good guys to get around all of them. Americon undergoes a patriotic transformation into his All-American robot mode! Combat: Americon misses Winnebago with his Distract Attack Area attack! Combat: Americon strikes Nosecone with his Distract Attack Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Nosecone's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Americon's Distract Attack attack on Exo-Armor Warthog Tank goes wild! Combat: Americon strikes Ramjet with his Distract Attack Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Ramjet's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Americon strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet with his Distract Attack Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Americon's Distract Attack attack on Exo-Jet Apollo Jet goes wild! Combat: Americon strikes Snapdragon with his Distract Attack Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Snapdragon's Agility. (Crippled) Astrotrain reemerges a moment later from the ravine! That is to say, he stands up straight, and into view, cracking the robotic equivelant of knuckles on both hands as if satisfied by a job well done. "And that takes care of that little business!" He announces happily. The seeker sits up too, his face obscured by a large sign all but pasted over his face that says 'I'm a poofy little princess.' "...I fraggin hate those triplechangers." By now though, it looks like there's excitement going on! And Astrotrain blinks, as if noticing the alarms at the first time, "Huh? What...? What's goin..." And then he spots things with Autobot symbols, and exo suits! "...YAR HAR!" he announces, taking up his pirate hat where it fell and picking up his large sword as he starts to climb back up the hill, probably forgetting that he can fly. "PREPARE TO REPEL BOARDERS!" "Yikessss!" Pit-Lord Skragg yelps as Astrotrain appears, brandishing his sword. "Time to sssseek cover!" Not being of the particularly courageous bent, he makes a break for the branch office to hide. From the far side of the planetoid -- the dark side of it to be certain -- streaks a small blue and brown dot, visible mostly by the four thin trails of purple-white fire issuing from the jet's Space Drive. The dot grows larger as it spirals downward toward the work facility, gaining definition. And as it cuts into the thin atmosphere there's a puff of smoke and flame, followed by what sounds like a far away hollow wail recognizable as Dirge's engines, and then the jet glides sharply down on its rapid descent. Team Good! "Prime?" Bil-Dor asks with a flicker of his blue optics. He looks from Galvatron to Rodimus Prime and merely stares quizzically. That Prime looks unfamiliar. "Is this the Folger's switch? What happened to Optimus Prime?" "Come on!" Marissa shouts, raising her energo-pickaxe over her head. "This is going to be the only chance we get!" This would make for a more stunning pose were she not tiny compared to many of her fellow prisoners, and were she not mostly hidden beneath a bulky space suit. Autobots and EDC personnel are making their rescue charge, and Marissa knows that this is going to be their only chance of getting out of here alive. Getting killed would be preferable to missing an opportunity for revenge on their captors. Marissa scrambles up the sides of the sav pit, using the pickaxe to help her climb. Once at the top, she (and any other brave prisoners that are willing to riot) run after Pit-Lord Skragg and his branch office. Marissa is probably fairly noticeable right now. Winnebago knows better than to be distracted by Americon's noisy band! That's because he's already distracted by the band members being thrown at him! He transforms and dives for the aliens, hands outreached to try to catch them as gently as possible. Then, to them, he points back towards the Autobot shuttle. "Can you get back there?" One nods his head dumbly, but the other complains, "I think my ankle's broken." Rodimus curses softly, then hoists the one with the broken ankle off on the other one. "Help him!" he demands, then rises, optics narrow and furious as he begins once more to both approach Galvatron and try to circle around the Decepticon, attempting to place himself between the Decepticon leader and any humans. "Pretty weak, Galvatron," he snorts. "I didn't think you were pathetic enough to need organic shields." Winnebago transforms into his Robot mode. Exo-Jet Apollo Jet goes through what seems to be a partial transformation, engines unfolding down into 'legs' for additional maneuverability as it slolems through the members of Americon's band. As much as James wants to do something for these guys, the EDC has it's priorities and he flies straight through the procession. The Exo finally cranks its 'legs' forward as it nears Marissa's little group of prisoners, reverse thrust cutting its velocity to virtually zero in a jarring, metal-straining braking maneuver. Finally it flips over backwards and completes it's transformation, standing in front of Marissa and her Junkion allies. Glancing over them quickly, James adjusts a control, and the Exo tosses it's hand-held gunpod to the nearest size-5 Junkion that seems to be willing to help Marissa's efforts. Now (practically) weaponless, the Exo itself turns to follow Marissa closely, ready to dive heroicly ahead and intercept any attacks directed her way. Twisting and shifting, the Apollo transforms into an exo-suit. "Hey, what's all the noise?" Nosecone asks. He's somewhat distracted by it, since whatever racket that is, it is not his bag. He goes up to some prisoners and transforms to Drill Tank mode. "Everybody, break your chains on my drill!" he announces. Folding and bending, Nosecone folds down into his Cybertronian Drill Tank form. Drills, away! From Exo-Armor Warthog , Noah Wolfe bounces and shimmies over the uneven ground, scraping the bottom of his armor as he goes. Noah grips the controls all white knuckle like as he punches his way towards the transports sitting on the ground. He sees no one rushing towards him and is concerned some con is going to jump out and go boo very very soon. Still, Noah has a job to do. The Armor side skids to a stop and sets down with his hatch opening. A small twitter sounds from inside while Noah, with a grey duffel bag, climbs out. "I know, I know. I won't take long Whistler. Keep the engines warm." 'At least I hope so' he thinks. He makes a run to the first transport only a few feet away while unzipping his duffel. He pulls out the first explosive and pulls the backing off of it tapping on the controls wired to the inside of the sticky plate. He sets the first bomb and slaps the back onto the transport's engine housing, then 'carefully' attaches the main body of the bomb back onto the attached sticky plate. He moves off to do the next one, moving farther from his armor. Noah Wolfe leaves the Exo-Armor Warthog . Bil-Dor shakes his hands at Marissa, looking just about terrified. "Damnit, Jim! I'm an architect, not a warrior!" Gr8-Shot grabs his Junkion comrade by his rusting shoulder. "The time is now! The moment is at hand! This is the choice of a new generation! We must rise up! Team roll-call!" He turns in the direction of the barracks and places a hand over his mouth, giving off a reville sound. It sounds scratchy and poppy, like a vinyl record. From the barracks there is a great commotion! Junkions begin to filter out. "Soo-PorBot!" shouts a Junkion in a tattered red cape as he jumps out. "Up, up, and awaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Officer Just-Tish," declares a leggy Junkion dame with a red and blue strobe light atop her handlebar'd helmet. "All units, be on the lookout for freedom!" "I'm J--" a rather plain looking Junkion steps out. He's cut off by Corporal Aziz, who merely raises his hand in objection. "That's enough, Jeff." Team Bad! Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet keeps after the Apollo, despite the pilot being momentarily distracted by Americon. Jayson blinks, shakes his head, then initiates the transformation sequence again. He comes to a stop and hovers near James, keeping alert for approaching enemies. Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet transforms into its Exo-Armor Pegasus Robot mode. The "All-American" band notices the Technobot offering them a way out of their horrible, horrible fate, and eagerly rush up to his drill, holding their chains up to the spinning device. One by one the chains snap, and the slaves cheer, whoop, and glargles at their newly won freedom. However, Americon, finally notices someone is screwing with his band. "YOU! YOUUUU!" he shrieks, pointing his baton at Nosecone. "What did you do with my band!? I'm missing two guys! And now I'm going to be missing everyone else!!! JERK! Well, then..." He looks sly and edgy as he slowly draws his blasters. "If you're going to make me miss my band players, then I certainly won't miss... YOU!" And Americon fires away! Zap zap, pew pew! Combat: Americon strikes Cybertronian Drill with his Red White and Blue Lasers attack! -2 "NYARRRGH!" Galvatron squeals in passionate anger as Rodimus Prime foils his plans to make a splattery mess of his windshield. Still, in defeat there is nonetheless opportunity -- as Rodimus tends to the wayward band members, Galvatron is charging his cannon, the barrel glowing hellishly bright. "I DON'T NEED AN ORGANIC /ANYTHING/, PRIME! BUT YOU NEED TO GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME -- YOUR FOOLISH DEVOTION TO THEIR WELLBEING LEAVES YOU LITTLE MORE THAN /PREY/ TO THE /APEX PREDATOR/! GRAH!" Galvatron fires a brief spread of burst shots, hoping to pepper the ground around Rodimus, maybe catch him in the leg if he missteps. Combat: Galvatron strikes Rodimus Prime with his Fusion Cannon attack! -7 "Yar har, the ransom be escaping!" Astrotrain shouts out as he finally tops the hill, waving his sword around wildly for a few moments before taking note of the situation at large. He even has to flip up that faux eyepatch for a moment. "Not on -my- watch, or my name isn't Long-John Astrotrain!" "It's not!" The seeker from before pipes up. "YOU SHUT THE FRAG UP!" Either way, the triplechanger raises his arms up and suddenly transforms, landing with the heavy *TOOM* of his steel wheels and a sudden shrill blast from his whistle as he thunders forward, heading straight for where the prisoners are making a break for it! That's right...an onrushing locomotive is in hot pursuit, even sporting a makeshift flag mast with the Jolly Roger flapping dramatically in the imagined breeze behind him! Don't worry folks, this probably isn't permanent, Astrotrain's probably just been watching too much Pirates of the Caribbean lately. Next time it could be the Matrix.... Spinning and shifting parts result in Astotrain's heavy locomotive form taking shape. Snapdragon stares out across the asteroid amidst all the panic and chaos, his optics peeled for anything that could give away the location of the Fairborne. An exo suit, the weapon of the Terran so-called 'warriors', comes in low to provide close support for a select group of meek prisoners, a sight which draws the Horrorcons attention away from Americons distraction. The Headmaster had to give the insane cassette credit- if his goal in life was to make an ass out of himself before the rest of the transformers, he was an absolute success. |Yes Krunk, I see it. They are protecting one of their own. How cute. And ...informative.| Snapdragon draws his gyro-gun and runs forward, eager to intercept the group of prisoners being led towards the Skuxxoid branch office. He calls out over all radio frequencies, <> The door swings behind Pit-Lord Skragg, closing shut. "That cheapssssskate Galvatron doessssn't pay me enough to put up with thissss!" Experimental F-15 drops silently for a short while and then transforms, descending to the surface of the planetoid in robot form. It is easy to the inattentive for him to go unnoticed, yet he makes no effort to hide himself. It is only when he nears the surface that he decides to ignite his engines once again, filling the air with broken sounds. A voice intones, lowly but loudly, "Which way shall I fly, infinite wrath, and infinite despair? Which way I fly is hell; myself am hell; and, in the lowest deep, a lower deep, Still threatening to devour me, opens wide, to which the hell I suffer seems a heaven.." His hands are outstretched before him, fists clenched around the haft of a halberd, and as he touches down he plants the end on the ground. "O then at last relent: is there no place left for repentance, none for pardon left?" Faded yellow peers out of a mask of black, as the Seeker Dirge falls silent again. The blue Experimental F-15 warps, bends, and reconfigures itself into the form of Dirge, Decepticon warrior! Team Good Yet for those who do not embrace violence, courage comes in moments of great need. "Obi Wan Fairenobi, noooo!" Bil-Dor calls out as Snapdragon makes his presence known. Dashing after Marissa with long strides, the Junkion architect leaps forward and turns into a motorcycle. With a rumble of his engine, he speeds up to and in front of Marissa. He transforms into robot mode and leaps after Snapdragon, swinging that pickaxe for the Decepticon's head. "Great Scott!" Gr8-Shot, who is just as great as Scott, shouts. "How do we get out of here? Those flying things with legs look too small for us!" Rodimus Prime is struck in left shouler by Galvatron's blast, the armor at that hinge is blasted off, the glass in that headlight shattered. "You know, /some/ people learn to rise above the whole 'predator and prey' business, but I always knew you were no better than an animal," Rodimus shouts back. Between Galvatron and the prisoners? Check. He dives forward as he speechifies, rolling right towards Galvatron. "Evolve or get out of the way!" he shouts as he zooms right towards the Decepticon leader. Rodimus Prime transforms into his Winnebago mode. Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Fearless. Marissa Faireborn looks up, seeing that her riot squad has an EDC Exo-Suit covering them. They reach the office Skragg has hidden himself in. She stops and points at the door. "Gr8-shot, take down that door!" she tells her new Lt. "Soo-PorBot, good news: you're getting first crack at that piece of s---." Nobody likes Skragg amongst the prisoners. This is probably not a surprise. "Keep them busy until they're able to extract us out of here!" Marissa steps back to let them break down the door. Suddenly Snapdragon roars and rushes towards them. James, you better be on your toes! "What...?" she says, surprised that a Decepticon would be looking for her specifically. Although she doesn't explicitly identify herself, the way she turns around to face Snapdragon and the glances the other EDCers and Junkions give her when her name is called will make it obvious to the Horrorcon which little spacesuit is her. "Bil-Dor!" she calls out as the Junkion heroically engages Snapdragon. She grips her energo-pickaxe with both hands and takes a step towards them. Combat: Winnebago strikes Galvatron with his The Power attack! -5 Cybertronian Drill winces only slightly as the attack from Americon hits, but barely does any damage. "Then I should make sure you lose them all," the Technobot retorts, "I think you should find a new line of work, /Canadacon/." The drill the tank spins as he moves towards Americon. "I see you could use another hole in the head. Allow me to demonstrate." Combat: Cybertronian Drill strikes Americon with his Durabyllium-Steel Alloy Drill attack! -3 Noah Wolfe can't help but wonder how easy this is. He does also wonder how they are going to get all these people out of here. Still, no worries, he's sure Prime has something in mind. He reaches the next transport and attaches a bomb to its dive systems. He ducks down and looks around him, not really seeing anyone, then trots over to the last transport and pulls the last textbook sized bomb onto its drive system as well. Winnebago was planning on getting the people out of here in the shuttle they arrived in, actually. Exo-Jet Apollo pauses briefly as Snapdragon closes in on his charges. James has faced the Horrorcon before, although it has been a while and virtually every transformer and exo-suit seems to be performing differently in combat since then. Nevertheless, he triggers his Exo's finely tuned sensors and tries to detect any upgrades or changes in design since their last encounter. Combat: Exo-Jet Apollo analyzes Snapdragon for weaknesses. "Negatory, Nancy!" Gr8-Shot reports to Marissa with a shake of his handlebar'd head. "We'd much rather get out of here than take revenge on some Skuxxoid! .. I think that shuttle o'er there on yonder prarie has an Autobot symbol on it!" Team Bad! "Sssso the sssspace-copsss knew the internal affairsss were sssetting them up the entire time!?" Pilot Sting exclaims to Pilot Blazenkopf. "/What/?" Pilot Blazenkopf stares back at Sting. "Oh. I'm ssssorry. When I don't like one of your sssstories I jusssst make one up of my o--- HEY, WHOSSSAT in the REAR-VIEW?" His slitted eyes blink at the depiction of Noah Wolfe attaching devices to his transport. He slams on his space horn and delivers a loud honk at him, following up with flashing the rear-lights. "GET AWAY FROM MY SSSSSHIP, YOU DINK!" The Skuxxoids remain blissfully unaware of how Noah has been attaching explosive devices to their food delivery and supply transports. Snapdragon is proving far to ignorant of his surroundings for his own good, and is clearly unable to think clearly until he gets the answers he seeks. As such, the Junkion slave called Bil-Dor lands his energon pickaxe strike on Snapdragons mechanized skullplate and deals some damage. The Horrorcon rears back and drives his right arm upwards towards the handle of the pickaxe, hoping to knock it, and its wielder away. He had no interest in Bil-Dor, he was but another irritation in the way of his final victory over the very basis of Autobot principles. <> Snapdragon roars, the volume of his voice causing his radio to crackle wickedly even as a line of mech-blood drains down his faceplate, fresh from the axewound above his audio sensors. Americon doesn't dodge the drill, because he was too busy applauding Dirge's poetic entrance. That's unfortunate, because the drill punches right through his cranium, and the little tape spins around on the drill bit like a helicopter blade. "PPffbbbbt GNARLGH nmmmfgahhhhURRRRR WUUHHHH!" he blurts out, his mechanical brain struggling to reroute around the damage to his neural pathways. He's somewhat aware of being called Canadian, though, and this gets him *so* mad. So mad, that he sprays lasers at Nosecone while sputtering what he thinks are profanities at the Technobot, but really just sound like, "NARF MARGH BAUUHHHH!" Combat: Americon strikes Cybertronian Drill with his Red White and Blue Lasers attack! Dirge surveys the field silently for a few long moments, and then reaches down to pick up a hefty rock off the surface of the planetoid. He tests the weight of it, considers the feel of it. As his head is tilted forward, viewing the ground beneath, his lips are pressed together yet one corner of them angles upward. Just for a moment. "This is death ground," he hisses softly. "Terrans and Autobots," he says louder, "what sacrifices will you make for these?" And with that, he pitches the boulder in the direction of Noah Wolfe. Lazily, quiet, almost as if to see what will happen. Combat: Dirge strikes Noah Wolfe with his Monsters of Rock (Punch) attack! "Aaah! That blue robot is fighting that other guy! Now back to my sssstory," Pilot Blazenkopf says with a flex of his scaly talons. "Now.. two Quintesssons walk into an asssstro-bar..." Rodimus' sizzlingly painted body hurls into Galvatron, smashing the purple warrior to the ground. "GRAH!" he cries, attempting to kick himself free. "YOU DARE TOUCH ME?!" Galvatron storms to his feet in a huff. "DECEPTICONS! LAY WASTE TO THESE AUTOBOTS! MAKE THEM /RUE/ THE DAY THEY CHOSE TO /MEDDLE/ IN OUR AFFAIRS! AND /YOU/--" Galvatron cries, histrionic, pointing over at Prime "--/YOU/, PREPARE TO RELIVE THIS DAY FOREVER -- UNDER THE WEIGHT OF YOUR PATHETIC /CONSCIENCE/!" Galvatron then swings his cannon away from Rodimus, firing at -- JAYSON REDFIELD! Combat: Galvatron strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus with his Fusion Cannon attack! -5 Team Good! "Roger-roger," Soo-PorBot offers a salute to Gr8-Shot. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one! Up, up, and awaaaay!" He bounds back off to the barracks and transforms into motorcycle mode. His tattered cape now clings to his seat. "Soo-PorBot is here to save the day! Come one, come all you Princes of Maine! You Kings of New, New York!" His emphasis comes in the form of a quick horn-honk. Moments later, the EDC prisoners begin filing out of the barracks. They needed a moment to put on their pressure suits. Because this is space, man. It is cold out there. Bil-Dor's pickaxe breaks at the shaft from the pressure of Snapdragon's swing. He, himself, falls backward and collides with the space-rock ground with a crumbly-clattery-clat-clat-clattow. Exo-Jet Apollo snatches its gunpod back from the Junkion it tossed it to earlier, who was holding it like a club. Inside, James flicks over the display showing a readout of the scans of Snapdragon, noticing the damages and also glancing at the closed-caption style listing of the large Decepticon is saying. He flicks a control, activating his Exo's external speakers. "Colonel Faireborn, this one seems to have an unhealthy obsession with you." Unhealthy literally for Marissa and figuratively for Snapdragon, of course. "Recommend you make your way back to the Autobot shuttle for evac. We'll make sure the others are right behind you." The rock goes sailing, nearly silently in space until it collides with Noah's arm. CRASH! The suit rips cracks and hisses out valuable air and Noah goes down from the shock of it all. The rock knocks him around and drops him on his ass, but he can hear the warning ping from his hard suit's computer about the dangerous drop in pressure which is doing the majority of the damage. He feels cold and reaches with his good hand to his belt. He opens a compartment and pulls out an emergency patch and slaps it on. He howls in pain from doing that on his arm, but at least it stops his air loss. He's sure the arm is broken from the pain and slowly pulls himself up. "Ok, I earned that one." he says, getting up and not being able to do much to the decepticon, he makes his way slowly to his armor. Just to be on the safe side, he pulls out the remote to the bombs and holds it out saying over coms, <> Winnebago rolls over and past Galvatron, and is in the process of transforming and rushing back when Galvatron fires... not at him, but at Jayson! The Prime's expression twists into one of fury. "Back to using the humans as shields again, are you Galvatron?" he spits out as he dives for the Decepticon leader, his hand pulling into arm, only to be replaced by a thing, hinged blade of metal that begins spinning so rapidly it appears a disk. He attempts to slice into Galvatron, his cannon, any other part he can reach, not giving much thought to his actions now. Winnebago transforms into his Robot mode. Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Galvatron with his Buzzsaw attack! Marissa Faireborn spares a quick glance back at Skragg's office. "Alright, I suppose we've done enough damage for now. Get to the shuttle ASAP." Skragg will survive this day, but eventually he'll get his own. Meanwhile, Snapdragon has knocked Bil-Dor aside and is now yelling at her. Marissa winces, first suspecting Snapdragon's here to kill her (despite him saying otherwise). "Relation? Relation?! We're /comrades/, y-" She had been about to say 'you moron' but then decides not to upset the happy fun Horrorcon. "/Friends/. He's an Autobot. Protecting your friends' wellbeing above your own is just something Decepticons will never understand!" To James, she readily agrees, "Yeah... yeah, you don't have to tell me twice." She's now backing away from Snapdragon towards the shuttle, ready in case the Horrorcon makes a move. The spray of laser from the rapidly spinning Americon zaps the Cybertronian Drill-Tank, but again, since he's so heavily armored, he barely feels it. "Too bad you're not in Tinfoil Turkey mode, or we could add a flamethrower and call you dinner," he quips. "Speaking of fire, let me roast you." He transforms to robot mode and gets out his X-ray laser. Alright, so X-rays aren't exactly cooking rays, but they will do. Unfolding and shifting, Cybertronian Drill Tank takes the shape of a robot. Combat: Nosecone strikes Americon with his Blue Light Barbecue attack! Exo-Armor Pegasus is sent crashing into the ground at the shot from Galvatron's cannon, causing minor injury to the pilot inside, but it still hurts. "OW!" Jayson exclaims. "Dammit..." He gets the exo to pick itself up, and, in an act that's probably probably against his better judgement, he trains his weapons on Galvatron. "Lock and load, baby," he mutters to himself, and then fires. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus misses Galvatron with its Medium Machine Gun attack! TEAM BAD "..did he sssay he put explossssivess on our transssports??" Pilot Sting repeats. He cranes his head out the window. These transports look like Skuxxoid-sized trucks with wings and engines on them. "HEY! DID YOU SSSSAY YOU PUT EXPLOSSSSIVESS ON OUR TRANSSSPORTSSS?!" Dirge's head inclines as he is warned about the explosives. "Yes, I see the danger. How unfortunate," he rasps softly, optics dimming. The halberd in his hand goes away, and he lifts a rifle. Cold, unfeeling, unemotive. "For you." He fires a single shot at the human. Possibly, again, just to see how it will react. Combat: Dirge strikes Noah Wolfe with his Single Rifle Shot (Pistol) attack! Americon flies off of Nosecone's drill when he transforms, and Americon drifts in the low gravity for a moment, spasming a bit. It's easy to see why--he has a big gaping hole in his head! Seriously, you can see his circuitry and everything. And while most people wouldn't use X-Rays to cook a turkey, they nevertheless do a great job of cooking Americon. His paint job starts to black, smoke rises from his body, and electricity arcs across his frame, and the poor tape's spasming gets even worse. The X-Rays don't help his cognitive ability, either--in fact, Americon's Americannon appears across his shoulder, and while they lower gravity should make it easier for him to use it, he's not in the best of shape right now. That cannon could literally hit *anyone,* including Galvatron. *Especially* Galvatron. "FGDAHHH!" Americon cries, firing his cannon, maybe at Nosecone. Combat: Americon strikes Nosecone with his Americannon attack! -6 The Horrorcon continues gazing down at Marissa, his right optic now coated in the blotting mech-blood that slowly leaks from his head wound. He hardly moves even as Fairborne does, for it's quite clear that his efforts are not based in bloodlust. Not yet. <> He takes a long stride forward and tightens his grip on his gyro-gun. <> Snapdragon asks, sounding genuinely confused, though a measure of amused curiousity does taint his voice. Explosives?! Well, it's not like Galvatron can pay any mind to that. For one, he's embroiled in one of his powerful blood lusts -- or, as a strangely Cornish Sweep would say over enerpints at the Sanctum in between deep-sea phishing stories, 'a bout of the red mists.' "RRRAAAUUUGGGHHH!" Galvatron roars as he deftly avoids Rodimus' slash, spinning in his step so that the machine-gun burst sails over his shoulder. "I'm /SORRY/, Prime -- am I /UPSETTING/ you?! HA!" Galvatron removes his direct-current electric laser from subspace, aiming it over his shoulder -- not even looking -- while he keeps his cannon trained on Prime. "WELL, THEN I THINK I'LL DO IT /AGAIN/! DIE, HUMAN!" Again, without looking, Galvatron fires over his shoulder at Jayson. Combat: Galvatron strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus with his Direct-Current Electric Laser attack! Team Good! Rodimus Prime stumbles past Galvatron as the other avoids his rage-fueled attack, landing rather awkwardly on his knees. He's in the process of standing when a call for help gets his attention over the radio, snapping him out of his rage. He speaks gentle words of encouragement into the radio and out loud. "Noah, just hang in there a little longer! I know you're frightened, but right now, we /need/ you to keep a clear head! We need your skills, we need your intelligence, and I /know/ you can do it! I have faith in you, Wolfe!" Unfortunately, by the time he's done, he realizes that Jayson's dived right past him! "JAYSON, NO!" he screams as the youth's brash attack is met with a blast from the Decepticon leader, and he once more tries to dive between Galvatron and the young human. Combat: Rodimus Prime inspires Noah Wolfe with wise and heroic words! The Americannon does indeed strike Nosecone, as he tries to duck out of the way. "I don't see what the big deal is about that cannon," he murmurs, shrugging off the damage like a cyber-mosquito bite. "If you're giving out bugbites, maybe I should swat you!" He raises his hand and tries to slap down Americon. Combat: Nosecone misses Americon with his slap the mosquito-bot (Punch) attack! Jayson cries out as he is shot a second time. Two attacks from Galvatron? He's considering himself lucky to still be alive! He's a little scared right now, but he's running on adrenaline. "Prime..." The armor staggers to its feet again. It looks like it's preparing to attack again, but as Rodimus intervenes, it hesitates. Marissa Faireborn has the chance to turn and sprint for the shuttle, but Snapdragon would easily be able to overtake her before she's even half way there, and so she continues to slowly step backwards, all the while looking up at the monstrous Decepticon. "Maybe," she admits to Snapdragon, "But our principles help us plenty. If it weren't for them the galaxy would be overrun by you Decepticons by now and this-" she gestures to the surroundings of the labour asteroid, "-would be everywhere." Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus takes extra time to steady itself. Pass The rest of the Junkions follow Soo-PorBot's example and transform into motorcycles along with him. They sidle up beside him and allow themselves to be loaded up with by the EDC prisoners. Given that their motorcycle changeforms are larger than an Earth motorcycle, they can easily fit about five people each. "Follow me!" Gr8-Shot shouts as he points toward the Autobot shuttle. "To freedom!" The Junkions rev their engines and take off, making a mad dash toward the shuttle. Dirge's rifle explodes against the back of Noah's armor shredding any protection he had there. He goes sprawling, landing just feet from his armor. Pain runs up and down his back, but he pulls himself forward and calls out, <> The Warthog squeals in warning and transforms. Its hatch hangs open as it leaps and does a quick hop scooping Noah up and plopping it into the cockpit...upside down. The armor looks at Dirge, transforms again, and takes off. Noah lays on his seat and croaks out, "Whistler, get me...out of here." Exo-Jet Apollo stands motionless for a moment as its pilot hesitates. Snapdragon seems to be content to talk, and Marissa is making progress towards the getaway shuttle. Slow but steady. Jayson's getting savaged by Galvatron himself, but that's nothing compared to Noah who's apparently been caught outside of his Exo-Armor. Expression tightening, James drops a targetting reticle on Dirge. He doesn't bother trying to talk the Decepticon into leaving Noah alone - he just tries to give him something else to think about. The Apollo pulls a small lever on the recently reacquired gunpod, making sure it's ready to fire, then releases a short stream of tracer-rounds at Dirge. Combat: Exo-Jet Apollo misses Dirge with its Gunpod attack! Combat: Exo-Armor Warthog Tank begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Planetoid Brandt Welded together from large chunks of space rocks long ago, the planetoid Brandt is the largest body within the Midoran Asteroid Field. This site has seen numerous races come and go ever since its long-forgotten creators mysteriously vanished from this sector of the galaxy. Several Decepticon installations serve as landmarks for this bumpy, uneven looking construct. A few Seekers and Sweeps, now bearing the markings of the newly unified Decepticon Aerospace group, are charged with maintaining order. The administrative staff has been outsourced to enterprising Skuxxoids with a talent for "sentient resources." Every so often, spaceworthy Decepticons fly out to capture another asteroid from the field. Once they real it in, slave-miners are dispatched to weld it onto Brandt for harvesting. Contents: Exo-Armor Warthog Tank Dirge Americon Code-BLDR Exo-Armor Pegasus Nosecone Exo-Jet Apollo Galvatron Snapdragon Rodimus Prime Ramjet "Ugh.. sometimes running away is the better part of valor," Bil-Dor tells Marissa as he gets to his feet. He transforms into his motorcycle mode and leans on his kickstand, offering his seat for her to hop on. Team Bad! Americon dimly mutters, optics flickering, "Bug bah," as Nosecone swats at him. Then--whifff! Nosecone's hand swishes through the space once occupied by Americon, who is now perched on the Technobot's hand in eagle mode. "Ha ha! Unlike you, Nosecone, I have TWO heads, just in case I lose one! Trust me, this isn't the first time that's come in handy! It's too bad YOU can't replace your head--you're going to need to!" And like a particularly ornery raven, he flings himself at Nosecone's face, attempting to wrap his wings around his head and peck mercilessly at his optics! Americon's robot legs pop out metallic feather-like objects as they and his lower torso split apart, also revealing an eagle head. The arms and robot head join the main body, and his guns convert into tail feathers and rocket launchers. Americon is now a bald eagle! Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle strikes Nosecone with his O' Say Can You See attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Nosecone's Accuracy. (Blinded) Snapdragon growls menacingly over the radio, <> The Horrorcon transforms into his Tyrannosaur mode and slams a clawed foot down upon the asteroids surface, sending chunks of rocks spaceward. <> The Tyrannosaur bucks its head back and opens its maw wide, releasing an epic roar that is utterly lost to the dead silence of space. <> Just as surely as he transformed out of his robot mode, his temperment has transformed right before your eyes. Snapdragon is forever quick to anger, and forever quick to wrath. Now he thunders towards Marissa and her ally, Bil-Dor, his jaws opened wide to consume them both in a display of savagery. With a spray of oil and a clattering of gears, Snapdragon contorts and reforms into his intimidating Tyrannosaur mode. Dirge watches the exo-pilot crawl into his suit and flee, without expressing even a trace of interest. "Pitiful," he observes cooly. Motion to his right catches his attention, and he quickly launches himself into a high jump, over the barrage of tracer rounds. By the time he's at the peak of his jump, he is already sighting down the barrel of his rifle at the EDC robot. "You will not want my attention now that you have it, Terran. Put down your plaything and flee, before you find that fortune eludes you." Combat: Dirge misses Exo-Jet Apollo with his Automatic Machine Gun attack! When Jayson fails to return fire, Galvatron -- not looking -- just assumes that he's dead or dying. "Hmph! They go to waste so /EASILY/, Prime -- would that they were as much of a sport as YOU!" Galvatron's fusion cannon remains leveled at the Autobot leader, tracking him as he moves. He aims for the area medically known as 'the torso.' "Let's see, Prime, if you can stay FOCUSED!" Ba-choom. Combat: Galvatron strikes Rodimus Prime with his Fusion Cannon attack! -5 Team Good! "You'd think after a few million years you'd know better," Marissa mutters, forgetting that Snapdragon wasn't active for all of those million billion years. When Snapdragon charges her and Bil-Dor, the Colonel uses the last of her strength to chuck her ener-pickaxe towards the Horrorcon and leap on the Junkion. "Go!" she commands, holding on for dear life. Now it's a matter of whether Bil-Dor can outrace Snapdragon to the Autobot shuttle. "Hey, watch the optics!" Nosecone says, flailing at Americon, trying to force him off his face, "Shouldn't you be out looking for roadkill instead?" Oh yes, Nosecone went there. Confusing Americon for a vulture! UH OH. "I'm an architect! Not a formula-one racer!" Bil-Dor protests with Snapdragon nipping at his heels. He twists his forward forks, turning his front wheel to the side to swerve out of the monster's jaws. "We could really use a miracle, right about now!" Combat: Nosecone misses Robotic Bald Eagle with his Get OFF! Deep woods OFF! (Punch) attack! Rodimus Prime is struck right in the Autobot symbol, a move that blasts several chunks of armor right off the area, showing a portion of the Matrix beneath. The black, empty Matrix, lacking in its once distinctive crystal glow. He stumbles backwards with the force of the strike, ending on one knee and one foot, and glares up at Galvatron. "You want focus? Sorry, left him at home," he answers, clasping his hands together and rushing Galvatron. He tries to swing both hands up forcefully towards Galvatron's chin. Speaking of focus, if only he can keep Galvatron's on him... Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Galvatron with his Double-fisted punch attack! -7 Exo-Jet Apollo raises one forearm. It features an enlarged, reinforced armor plate that serves as a effective defense when used by a skilled pilot. James manages to bring it into line in time to deflect Dirge's fire, although the plate is battered and dented by the attack. Looking back and forth at various displays, he catches Snapdragon who has taking the human-menacing up a notch or two. James depresses the foot pedals in his Exo's piloting compartment, and the Exo responds by emiting a feathery jet of thrusters, sending it speeding at Snapdragon's head. Just before colliding with the Horrorcon, it skids to a stop and swings the edge of the shield-plate at the base of Snapdragon's dinosaur-head as James looks for a weak point. Combat: Exo-Jet Apollo misses Filthy Tyrannosaur with its mecha-shield bash (Punch) attack! Jayson is very much not dead, Galvatron. He's still aiming, but still hesitant. He is, however, confident that he can withstand another attack or two, so he's going to take his chances. He's aiming right at Galvatron's head, and although his weaponry has no chance of doing much damage, he's certain he's got a clear shot. It's probably a foolish move, but his instinct tells him to assist Rodimus in any way possible. Suddenly, the Pegasus takes off and speeds past Galvatron as another idea comes to Jayson. For a second, it whips around, fires at Galvatron's optic, and then starts weaving about like a bee, the pilot hoping to make himself a hard target to hit this time. The prisoners reach the shuttle! Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus misses Galvatron with its Laser attack! Exo-Armor Warthog Tank makes a run back to the shuttle and is more or less clear. Noah, still laid out in the seat, slowly turns around. "Yeah, be brave, Prime...just not stupid." Noah lifts the detonator in his hand, then hits the switch. With any luck, the transports will be unable to fly. With a miricle, destroyed. The armor zips into the shuttle and Noah sets his head back and closes his eyes. Team Bad! Beep. Beep. Beep beep beep. "..wait. He put bombsss on my sssship! We're not Decepticonssss! WE'RE NOT DECEPTICONSSS YOU ASSSSHO---" BOOOOOOOOOOOM. The small Skuxxoid transports, which only brought food and supplies for the Skuxxoids, go up. The ore transports the Decepticons used, meanwhile, idle harmlessly off in Sector A-7 of Brandt. Noah Wolfe: wanted for xenocide. Dirge watches his rounds ping off of some sort of shield, ineffectually. The Seeker follows the Terran all the way to Snapdragon, trading his rifle for a much more menacing-looking polearm. "You invited recourse, and yet now you flee the hammer to find the safety of the anvil." Dirge lunges forward to stab the spike on the end of his axe at the exo-suit's back. "Very well. You will be picked apart, limb by limb, if you will not relent and bow to superiority. I find that to be fatal for your species." Combat: Dirge misses Exo-Jet Apollo with his Halberd attack! -1 "HAH! PITIFUL!" Galvatron crows, a strange thing happening in that his smugness becomes more apparent than his rage in his tone of voice. He deflects the blow with his forearm, using the momentum of his motion to avoid suffering much of an ill effect, save for a bit of a dent in the armor. Just then, another burst of fire sails by his head, literally going right in front of his face. "Ha! Perhaps I was wrong, Prime, if this one lives..." Galvatron charges forward and attempts to pick up Rodimus and spin around, /hurling/ him at Jayson. "PERHAPS HUMANS /ARE/ AS SATISFYING TO KILL AS THE LIKES OF /YOU/!" Combat: Galvatron strikes Rodimus Prime with his Rodimus Shot Put Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Rodimus Prime's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Galvatron strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus with his Rodimus Shot Put Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Exo-Armor Pegasus 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Remember Jurassic Park? Wasn't that a cool movie? The dinosaurs were all like RAWR! and the jeff goldblums were all like, 'must go faster'! Well that scenario is now playing out once more, but this time it is less on the big screen, and more on a slave asteroid. And the Tyrannosaur is considerably more mechanical, which is really saying something considering that the T-Rex in the movie was computer generated. Which also means the one in the movie was substantially less lethal. Snapdragons Tyrannosaur mouth goes wide and his grease laden carbon-steel fangs are bared. He presses forward, his every new step bringing him closer to gobbling down his human prey and the Junkion she dares ride towards safety. Robotic Bald Eagle has again evaded Nosecone by transforming--this time by transforming into tape mode! He sticks to Nosecone's chin via magnetism, and a little turret pops out of the tape. "No, Nosecone, I am NOT looking for roadkill--I am cruising a bruising--YOUR BRUISING!" The turret zaps up at Nosecone's nose while the tape plays a strange patriotic song. It appears to be about an unruly mob dragging a crooked politician out of his home in the middle of the night, dragging him into town square, tossing him onto a pyre, and lightin' it on fire, oohwooohooooo. Dangle bang dang. Americon collapses and shrinks down into a very tiny cassette labeled, "America's Most Patriotic Hits!" Combat: Patriotic Cassette strikes Nosecone with his Laser attack! Team Good! Pow, right in the kisser! "These puns are getting tiresome," Nosecone murmurs, "Let's see how well you stick when I stick it to you with my drill again." He transforms to tank mode in order to try to drill out the tape! Folding and bending, Nosecone folds down into his Cybertronian Drill Tank form. Drills, away! Combat: Cybertronian Drill strikes Patriotic Cassette with his Taking you out for a spin! attack! -1 "C'mon, Bil-Dor, you're a formula-one racer now!" Marissa urges her Junkion friend. She leans down low, apparently forgetting there's no wind resistance here on the asteroid (it makes them look cooler, though) as she looks over her shoulder, seeing Snapdragon tromping towards them, slowly catching up. Each snap of the jaws seems to be getting closer and closer. The Autobot shuttle looms before them. Can Bil-Dor do it?! Rodimus Prime is sent hurtling towards that human kid who /insists/ on jumping into the middle of his fight with Galvatron. CRIMONY. Is this what Optimus felt like when Hot Rod jumped into the middle of things, trying to stop Megatron from pulling that gun? He moves out of the way, checking through uncertain vision to make sure that Jayson can still move, and when he verifies it, orders, "Go! Get to the shuttles!" Then he crouches, left knee touching the ground, right foot planted, ready to spring up. He keeps himself as planted firmly between Galvatron and Jayson as he can, but finds his targeting systems unreliable, making things harder. "Maybe, Galvatron, but you're not finding out today," he retorts as he lifts both arms, firing through the static that dances across his visual field. Exo-Jet Apollo bangs it's shield uselessly against Snapdragon's heavily armored form, and floats along to keep pace with the rampaging dino. Then the Exo's sensors detect Dirge's voice, and the Exo's system quickly filter his words through a pattern recognition subroutine and decide the speech contains enough threatening phrases - not the usual 'die human germ!' bravado but more measured 'pick you apart limb by limb' assurances - that it needs to alert the pilot to a potential threat. A small beeping sound alerts James, his attention flicks to a tactical screen and then his eyes open wide. "Shit!" He twists at the controls, spinning his Exo out of the way just before Dirge spears it, then continues boosting away from both Decepticons, trying to increase the distance again. Blindsiding Snapdragon was iffy enough, but fighting in close quarters against /two/ Decepticons is sure to end with one wrecked Exo and one dead pilot. Once he judges himself far enough, he triggers his Exo's laser turrets to try to slow Snapdragon again. This time he aims low, around the legs. Combat: Exo-Jet Apollo strikes Filthy Tyrannosaur with its Laser attack! Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Galvatron with his Arm Blasters attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Galvatron's Accuracy. (Blinded) From Exo-Armor Warthog , Noah Wolfe has no idea that those transports were not cons. Still, if he knew, he'd be a very sad man about it. Noah opens his eyes and looks outside the hatch to the prisoners running to the shuttle. He mumbles, "Common...common..." then sits up pulling open a hatch in the cockpit and pulls out a medical kit. "...knew I should have learned this stuff in basic..." and clicks it open. The only thing he can do right now, is pull out a hydrospray and inject some pain killers into his neck. Aaaah, much better. Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrip! A wicked sound blaps out of Bil-Dor's dingy tailpipe. A greenish-black, gaseous substance is released behind the Junkion, right into Snapdragon's face. It sticks to metal, clouds the optics, and smells horrible. Just extrordinarily bad. Bil-Dor guns it, hitting the last bit of his energon to pop a wheelie and jump off a scrap of metal serving as a ramp. He soars through the vaccuum, eclipsing the image of a distant star, and landing in the Autobot shuttle. He chose not to reap the whirlwind. At all. Exo-Armor Pegasus is badly damaged. As such, Jayson can no longer fight. Not now. He is suddenly terrified, as well as injured. Heart pounding, he turns the armor around and flees toward the escaping prisoners. At the sight of Snapdragon, his eyes widen, and he feels a strange chill, remembering his captivity on the Argosy, and Rippersnapper's desire to eat him. He seems frozen in fear by his own thoughts, but he forces himself to snap out of it, and proceeds. "Coloneeeeel!" He has to reach the shuttle, and make sure the prisoners are all safe. That's his top priority now. Team Bad! Meanwhile.. a far smaller Skuxxoid has just managed to return to the transport depot, only to stare in utter horror at the flaming wreckage where his father's ship once berthed. "..Papa?! PAPA!? No.. no! He'ssss dead! I... I'm an orphan!?!! Why!!? WHY!!?! Who would do ssssuch a cruel, horrible thing!?! War is terrible. Dirge's optics flicker as the exo-suit ducks away and keeps moving. "I will not tolerate this dissent," he rasps, running two steps and then blasting his engines, transforming in mid-stride. The Seeker easily catches up with the exo-suit in its slow mode. Dirge opens up his engines, screaming past at exceptional velocity without much of an atmosphere to impede his travel. Muted as it is, the cracking dissonance ripples through space like radio waves as Dirge turns to expose the Apollo to a full blast from his engines. Not a blast of energy, or fire, but of sound and raw emotion. A frequency tuned to draw a line between the living and the dead, and then to push them together violently without mercy. In a flurry of arms, legs, and wings, Dirge reconfigures himself into the form of an Experimental F-15 fighter jet. Combat: Experimental F-15 misses Exo-Jet Apollo with his Petrifying Tone attack! James Bailey's voice sounds strained. "Wolfe's clear, Colonel Faireboirn's clear. I'm on my way out of here. Kid, you clear?!" The Filthy Tyrannosaur snaps its wicked jaws at Bil-Dor and its passenger with all the rage expected of him. The funky exhaust that expels from behind Bil-Dor is terrible, odorous stuff that clings to the inside of his mouth and his optics, though the beast called Snapdragon is perhaps one of only two or three Decepticons who oesn't give a crap. Foul smelling, blinding stuff thrown directly into his face? That's a good day for Snaps! His deadly fangs, now completely covered in a fresh coating of grime, begin to close on Bil-Dor and Marissa as they near a metal ramp, which would lead to safety. It was too late for them... OR WAS IT?! Snapdragons legs take a smattering of laser blasts from a Terran exo suit, but it is hardly enough to outright stop the Horrorcon. But one of the laser blasts, perhaps by divine providence, strikes a nearby vein of ...something...which turns out to be staggeringly volatile. Even the laser blast is enough to ignite the stuff, which creates an explosion that does not damage Snapdragon, but instead catapults him into the air, or rather, the space beyond the asteroids surface. So now Snaps is floating rather gently away from the mining station, his rage still pushing him to roar and bite wildly despite being quite ineffectual now. Private Noah Wolfe says, "And feeling gooooooood. My fingers tingle." Rodimus Prime's arm-lasers rip holes in Galvatron's chest, slashing upward to either side of his proudly-displayed Decepticon sigil. Colorful steam and bright sparks spew out of the robot's torso, like fireworks; the sound of the wounds popping open is drowned out by Galvatron's bestial roar of pain. Staggering backward, he clutches at himself, as if trying to hold the smoke in -- gaping down in awe at his pain until his mind refocuses -- and his red eyes turn back up toward Rodimus Prime. Galvatron snarls. "PREPARE TO /DIE/, RODIMUS PRIME," the Decepticon tyrant brays, jerking his hands away from his chest and lifting his cannon-arm, barrel blazing. "I'M OFFICIALLY /TIRED/ OF /PLAYING/!" The blast is enormous. Combat: Galvatron misses Rodimus Prime with his Fusion Cannon attack! -2 Acting Colonel Nathaniel Briar says, "Jayson, you better be clear! We have enough things going on and we're not doing another rescue mission this week!" Corporal Jayson Redfield sounds really scared. "Clear...almost clear!" Acting Colonel Nathaniel Briar says, "Jayson, get captured. It's that time of the year again. :D" James Bailey says, "Rodimus Prime, the prisoners are clear, EDC is falling back. We can't stand up to this kind of firepower!" "Geeyaaaaaghhh!" Americon screams while the drill presses into and crushes him. A cassette drum comes free, and Americon's innards are yanked out by the drill, the magnetic tape wrapping itself around the bit like a string of Christmas lights. Eventually the tape runs out, and Americon himself is pulled out from under the drill, then flies free as his tape finally snaps. "Oh, you'll pay for that!" Americon cries, transforming back into eagle mode. "I had millions of patriotic songs illegally downloaded, there! It'll take me HOURS to steal them again!" The bird flaps away from Nosecone, launching some sort of missile at him from his back. "You may only inconvenienced me, though--YOU are about to have your morale SHAKEN!" And the missile does *not* fly towards Nosecone's torso, but rather at the ground by his feet, and it causes an extremely localized seismic shockwave. Nosecone will have to be careful, or he might fall over and hurt himself! Americon's robot legs pop out metallic feather-like objects as they and his lower torso split apart, also revealing an eagle head. The arms and robot head join the main body, and his guns convert into tail feathers and rocket launchers. Americon is now a bald eagle! Rodimus Prime says, "Understood. Nosecone, begin withdrawel." Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle strikes Cybertronian Drill with his Seismic Anti-Giant Torpedo attack! Wipe Your Nosecone says, "Acknowledged." Team Good and Noah the Not-So-Good! Acting Colonel Nathaniel Briar says, "Bailey, want me to get some airborne troops to insure you get back to Earth safely?" Cybertronian Drill is hit by Americon's missile, shrugging it off again like it was barely a bother. "I'd love to stay and play, but it seems like we've completed our objective. Have fun pirating, and next time, maybe you should download it onto an audio device that isn't 50 years old." He transforms and runs to the shuttle. Unfolding and shifting, Cybertronian Drill Tank takes the shape of a robot. Combat: Nosecone begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Ramjet, Rodimus Prime, Galvatron, Exo-Armor Warthog Tank, Experimental F-15 , Exo-Jet Apollo , Locomotive, and Robotic Bald Eagle Marissa Faireborn makes a note as she and Bil-Dor race up the ramp into the Autobot shuttle: I owe Bailey a drink. Hell, I owe all of them drinks. Sliding off Bil-Dor and onto the deck of the shuttle's deployment bay, Marissa gasps, taking deep breaths that the worker exo-suit's respiratory system isn't adequately equipped to handle. She slumps against a wall. "Sound off... who needs help?" she says to Bil-Dor and the others who made it to the shuttle. Even as she says this, though, she can feel her ability to focus drain away from her as the adrenaline wears off. The trials of the past month are catching up to her again, and between the rush of being rescued is the weariness of the ordeal. Exo-Armor Pegasus makes it to the shuttle and speeds up the ramp. It slows to an abrupt stop as its thrusters shut off, to avoid crashing into the wall. By this, it's clear that the pilot is panicked. "C-Colonel," he gasps out. "Everyone...okay?" Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Ramjet, Rodimus Prime, Nosecone, Galvatron, Exo-Armor Warthog Tank, Experimental F-15 , Exo-Jet Apollo , Locomotive, and Robotic Bald Eagle Rodimus Prime crouches a bit further forward, ducking beneath the blast, the heat of the weapon's passing boiling the paint off his spoiler and leaving a blackened charr in its wake without needing to make contact. Even he can't help the quick breath of relief - both that it didn't hit him, and that Jayson had cleared out and was no longer behind him to be hit! Then he smirks. "Like I said before, Galvatron, not today. It's been a literal blast, but if you're done playing, I guess the party's over!" With that, Rodimus starts to sprint back towards the shuttle, reamining in /robot/ mode, almost as though he were trying to present a more tempting target! Combat: Rodimus Prime begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Galvatron, Exo-Armor Warthog Tank, Experimental F-15 , Locomotive, and Robotic Bald Eagle Exo-Jet Apollo begins to shudder at the sound emanating from Dirge's engines. Inside, James' expression turns queasy even as his mind protests: sound shouldn't be able to affect him, especially not through the quasi-vacuum of space here and the metal, armor and sound dampening systems of a frontline Exo-Armor. But stranger things have happened where the planet Cybertron is concerned. James triggers his Exo-Jet's transformation systems, quickly reconfiguring it in flight mode and slamming the throttle forward. Twisting and shifting, the Apollo transforms into an exo-jet. Combat: Exo-Jet Apollo Jet begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Experimental F-15 Team Bad! Robotic Bald Eagle may not have hurt Nosecone a lot, but hopefully he at least managed to REALLY ANNOY him! That would certainly be *some* kind of a victory. "Not so, Nosecone! Your FISSION is MAILED, to the MORGUE!" he caws, and he peppers away at Nosecone's back with some eye lasers. "Because that is where you are GOING!" Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle strikes Nosecone with his Laser attack! Experimental F-15 pursues James for a time, perhaps just to give the pilot a hard time. Machine gun fire tears through space around the Terran vehicle as the F-15 cuts back and forth. At some point in the pursuit, however, the jet breaks off, shutting down its engines and falling away back toward the planet. "Steal away with what remains of your life and freedom, Terran. Will they have slipped away entirely when next I find you?" Combat: Experimental F-15 strikes Exo-Jet Apollo Jet with his Automatic Machine Gun attack! Filthy Tyrannosaur is floating away, slowly. Obviously at this point he has stopped trying to eat Marissa Fairborne and her Junkion ride, though he now just looks kind of forlorn. He is gradually drifting off into space, his prey has escaped, and the answers he travelled so damned far to find ended up being exactly what he anticipated; useless. Whether it be Ultra Magnus, Marissa Fairborne, Rodimus Prime, or any other Autobot or Terran, they all seemed to abide by the same insane logic; that all life was sacred and worth fighting for. That thinking would never appeal to, or make any sense to, a Horrorcon. So he floats away. <> "BWWWAAAAHHH! FLEE, THEN!" Galvatron screams, firing his cannon into the air. "YOU THINK YOU CAN OUTRUN ME, PRIME?! YOU THINK YOU CAN OUTRUN YOUR DEMISE?! YOU THINK YOU CAN OUTRUN YOUR /DESTINY/?!" Galvatron continues firing wildly into the sky, his screaming turning into a primal howl of unsatisfied rage. Team Good for the end. Rodimus Prime escapes Galvatron by virtue of the fact that Galvatron is shooting into the air, not him! He runs onto the shuttle, sliding the last few feet, and orders, "Ace! Get us out of here!" Then he throws himself against the wall, holds a hand over the open wound on his chest, and looks around. "Is... everyone all right?" Oh yes, Nosecone is annoyed. But only a very little bit. After all, this is Mr. Mellow. The only one more mellow is...Beachcomber. He stops and rubs his skidplate where the last-hit lands. "Oh my, was that supposed to do something? I guess not." He shrugs and boards the shuttle. Marissa Faireborn is in the deployment bay. Once the hatch is sealed she, with a shaky hand, removes the helmet of the work suit. She can't get that damn suit off fast enough, but for now she's going to have to rest. "I think we're good, Rodimus," she says through laboured breaths. "Thank you." Noah Wolfe finally pops the hatch on his armor. Weiry and full of drugs, he climbs out, but can't get very far. He just flops back but at least he was able to pull off the helmet. "Help...." he weakly says draping a hand over the edge of the armor. He looks messed up. Jayson Redfield climbs out of his own armor, still looking very frightened. He's covered in a cold sweat as a result of this fear. Glancing around, and hearing Noah's weak voice, he hurries over to assist his friend. Noah Wolfe's arm is in an odd shape, just bent in the wrong place from the looks of it. His entire back is still smoking from that hit Dirge gave him too so that's burnt and scorched. Still, he's smiling. A vile of morphine set into a hydrospray unit is in his good hand, probably the source of the good vibe he has. Noah looks up, "Hey buddy....did we win?" Jayson Redfield stares at Noah for a moment, almost as if the other boy is on drugs. Which, judging from the morphine vile, he probably is. "Uh...more or less. We...we got the Colonel and the others..." Jayson himself looks in pretty bad shape (though most of it is emotional). For starters, he's favoring his left leg, and he's covered in bruises.